Deuil d'été
by Moonsonata
Summary: Il porte ce masque jour et nuit. Jour après jour, année après année... Quel secret se cache derrière le masque ? Quel malheur? Quel souvenir ? T pour sexualité fortement insinuée. KakashixOC
1. Prologue

_**À LIRE : **Je vais commencer tout de suite en disant qu'il y a bel et bien un détail qui ne concorde pas avec la série originale Naruto mais c'était nécessaire au bon déroulement de ma fanfic (je vous reviens la dessus à la fin du chapitre :) ) Pour ce qui est des termes japonais, je vous offre un petit lexique de mon cru (aussi à la fin du chapitre). Donc j'espère que vous allez apprécier votre lecture et n'oubliez pas qu'il est toujours plaisant de recevoir des reviews !_

* * *

**Prologue**

Pain avait été éliminé. Le cauchemar avait pris fin et ce, grâce à l'étrange jeune homme qui était son équipier depuis tant d'années. Sakura observa Naruto manger, ou plutôt dévorer, son 4ième bol de ramen, n'étant interrompu dans son repas que de temps à autre pour recevoir une claque amicale dans le dos de la part de ses collègues Ninja.

Tsunade-sama avait invité ces derniers à fêter l'événement dans sa résidence luxueuse afin de reprendre des forces avant l'énorme corvée de reconstruction qui les attendait. Ils étaient tous présents, chuunins, _jounins_, les quelques _gennins_ restants, les ninjas médicaux... chacun d'entre eux bavardaient avec joie, buvaient plus que nécessaire et allaient donner de chaleureuses poignées de main à ceux qui n'étaient pas sensés se trouver parmi eux.

Kakashi-sensei étaient l'un deux. Assassiné par Pain, quelques heures plus tôt, le légendaire jounin semblait un peu déstabilisé d'être revenu d'entre les morts. Malgré tout, il souriait chaleureusement, comme à son habitude, en écoutant Gai raconter une quelconque histoire que Sakura n'arrivait pas à entendre. À ses côtés se trouvait le jeune et énorme Chouji qui ne se pouvait plus de reconnaissance envers son senior, Kakashi, qui avait, après tout, donné sa vie pour le sauver. Il ne cessait de s'incliner avec respect devant le ninja aux cheveux d'argent qui rougissait violemment derrière son masque, lui assurant qu'il avait simplement fait son devoir. Kurenai riait de bon coeur, faisant rebondir son gros ventre de femme enceinte et Iruka, l'ancien professeur de Sakura, participait activement à la conversation, tenant dans sa main son enième verre de sake.

L'unique oeil visible de Kakashi croisa alors le regard de Sakura qui vit très distinctement malgré le masque, le sourire joyeux que lui adressait son maître. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main tout en lui rendant son sourire mais préféra rester en retrait, le laissant parmi ses amis proches. Elle était heureuse de le revoir vivant. La simple idée d'imaginer Kakashi mort, son maître, son guide, lui laissait un vide glacial dans l'estomac. Qu'auraient-ils fait sans lui ? Naruto et elle avait encore besoin de sa présence de ses conseils. Ils avaient besoin de son optimisme, de sa clairvoyance, de ses talents. Kakashi était l'homme qui lui donnait de l'espoir, l'espoir de devenir un jour une grande _kunoichi_, l'espoir de voir sa ville en paix et sécuritaire... l'espoir de voir Sasuke revenir parmi eux...

Elle rit doucement en choeur avec les autres lorsque Kakashi déclara en plaisantant : " De toute façon, la mort ne m'allait pas au teint..." Il lui adressa un subtil clin d'oeil et le sourire de Sakura s'agrandit, son coeur se réchauffa.

Il était bel et bien revenu pour eux.

"Sacré phénomène, ce Kakashi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sakura vit Genma s'installer à ses côtés, tenant d'un main molle une bouteille de whisky. Il était un brin éméchée mais semblait avoir encore toute sa tête.

"Naruto et toi... vous avez de la chance d'avoir un tel _sensei_... Et de l'avoir récupéré..."

Sakura approuva d'un signe de tête, gardant les yeux tournés vers le joyeux groupe qui avait, entre temps, accueillit Naruto en son sein. Iruka avait posé sa main sur son épaule tandis que le bruyant adolescent s'esclaffait sous les regards indulgents de ses aînés. Genma s'adressa encore à Sakura, mais cette fois, sa voix avait perdu sa gaieté et était devenue légèrement triste.

"Tu sais...dit-il, je crois qu'il aurait préféré rester là-bas... qu'il serait resté avec eux... s'il en avait eu le choix."

Sakura se tourna vers lui. Il regardait ailleurs, l'air absent.

"Que voulez-vous dire, Genma-senpai?"

Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et marmonnait pour lui même:

"Peut-être qu'il serait alors débarrassé de cette saloperie de masque..."

"Genma-senpai !"

Il sursauta, prenant conscience de la confusion de la jeune _chuunin_. Sakura avait les yeux un peu humides et les sourcils froncés.

"Êtes-vous en train de me dire, dit-elle la gorge serrée, que Kakashi-sensei n'est pas heureux d'être revenu parmi nous?"

Genma, attendri par l'expression de la jeune fille posa doucement une main gantée sur son avant-bras.

"Sakura... Je crois sincèrement que Kakashi vous aime, toi, Naruto et même Sasuke comme ses propres enfants et qu'il se soucie beaucoup de vous trois. Mais je ne te mentirai pas: Il a tant perdu au combat, tant souffert... Selon moi, rien ne le rendrait plus heureux que de reposer en paix avec toutes ces personnes qui lui ont été proches..."

"S'il-vous-plaît, ne dites pas ça, Genma-senpai" balbutia Sakura.

"C'est pourtant mon opinion, petite..." dit-il, prenant un longue gorgée de whisky."Et si tu connaissais cet homme et son passé comme je le connais, tu n'oserais même pas penser le contraire."

Le silence s'installa et Sakura fit de son mieux pour ravaler ses larmes. C'était vrai. Elle ne savait absolument rien de la vie de son _sensei_. Rien sur son passé et, plus elle y songeait, rien sur son présent non plus. L'ensemble de ses connaissances vis-à-vis de Kakashi se résumais à: il était littéralement incapable d'arriver quelque part à l'heure prévu- Il possédait le sharingan qui lui avait légué par un ami d'enfance du clan Uchiha et qui était mort au champ de bataille (cela elle en avait vaguement entendu parler par Jiraiya-sama, un soir de fête semblable à celui-ci.)- Kakashi était aussi le fils d'un des plus célèbres ninjas de Konoha et était un grand fan de littérature...disons, tordue...

Autant dire que cela équivalait à pas grand chose. Il y avait plus à savoir sur la vie d'un homme que ses mauvaises habitudes. La voix un peu embrouillée de Genma la tira hors de ses pensées:

"Kakashi ne vous a jamais raconté, à Naruto et toi, pourquoi il porte ce masque à longueur d'année ?"

Sakura renifla discrètement et secoua la tête presque imperceptiblement, les yeux baissés. Elle le sentit remuer sur sa chaise, comme s'il tentait d'atteindre quelque chose dans ses poches.

"La voilà! dit-il d'un ton victorieux. Regarde, c'est nous il y a à peu près 10 ans. Nous fêtions notre promotion au rang de _Jounins_!"

Sakura releva les yeux et prit entre ses mains la photo que Genma lui tendait.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. C'était le portrait d'une bande d'adolescent à peine plus âgés qu'elle, certains prenant une pose idiote qui la fit rire doucement. Elle reconnaissait la plupart d'entre eux: il y avait Anko, la beauté sauvage, qui tirait la langue à la caméra sans aucune pudeur. Près d'elle se tenait Kurenai que Sakura reconnut à peine sans sa longue chevelure bouclée. Genma tenait les deux filles par les épaules, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres malgré son visage ravagé par l'acné, son éternel cure-dent à la bouche. Asuma lui ébouriffait les cheveux avec un air taquin. Il semblait être l'aîné de cette belle bande. Assis devant eux, deux ninjas aux cheveux blonds que Sakura ne connaissait pas faisait un signe de victoire en souriant. Elle eut un pincement au coeur en songeant que les deux étaient probablement morts au combat. Les yeux de Sakura revinrent aux jeunes en arrière-plan et vit un Gai pratiquement identique à celui qu'elle connaissait déjà, avec son sourire à un million de dollars et sa grande main posée sur l'épaule de Kakashi qui souriait aussi... qui souriait vraiment. Pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas à le deviner.

Son coeur manqua un battement.

Le visage de Kakashi était découvert.

Instantanément, elle approcha le cliché jusqu'à ce qu'il touche presque au bout de son nez, voulant inspecter chaque détail de ce visage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et qu'elle ne verra probablement jamais en vrai. Il était beau, jeune, parfait. Un nez droit et discret. Des lèvres minces, rosées, légèrement féminines. Une mâchoire carrée qu'elle avait déjà pu deviner derrière le masque. Une petite cicatrice sur le menton. Elle voyait son maître entièrement pour la première fois malgré son bandeau qui recouvrait son sharingan.

Genma rit de bon coeur.

"Tout un séducteur, ton maître, pas vrai ?"

Sakura ne savait pas s'il faisait allusion au visage angélique de Kakashi où au fait qu'il tenait par la main une splendide jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau lumineuse. Elle avait un regard bleu très clair, pratiquement blanc et son sourire respirait la confiance. Du haut de ses 17 ans, cette jeune fille avait une présence, une ambiance et un corps à faire tomber n'importe quel homme mais arrivait tout de même à montrer une certaine douceur, une certaine tendresse.

"Tu sais pour le "Croc-blanc" de Konoha, son père, reprit Genma à voix basse, tu sais probablement pour Obito, Rin et Minato-sama, son maître. Mais je suppose que tu ne sais pas pour Natsu."

Sakura cessa de contempler le sourire sincère du jeune Kakashi et de la jeune fille et écouta le triste récit de Genma.

* * *

_Alors voilà ! Avez-vous aimé ? Le détail dont je parlais avant le début du prologue est le fait que Kakashi portait déjà son masque beaucoup plus jeune, comme on peut le voir dans le manga original. Il l'avait déjà avant la mort d'Obito, de Rin et de Minato. J'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop agacé durant votre lecture..._

_Pour le lexique, je le fais assez rudimentairement si vous me le permettez ! ^^_

_(nom)-**san** : suffixe neutre mais tout de même respectueux, équivalent de Monsieur ou Madame ou Mademoiselle._

_(nom)-**sensei**: suffixe qui signifie professeur_

_(nom)-**sama**: suffixe très respectueux réservé à une personne de haut rang dans l'échelle sociale_

_(nom)-**senpai** : suffixe utilisé après le nom d'une personne plus expérimentée_

_**gennin** : Dans l'univers de Naruto, les gennins sont les ninjas les moins expérimentés_

_**chuunin** : rang suivant celui de gennin et précédant celui de jounin_

_**jounin** : rang de ninjas très expérimentés (Kakashi en fait partie, tout comme Kurenai, Asuma etc)_

_**Natsu** : prénom féminin japonais signifiant été._

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre commentaire ! :)_

_Moonsonata_


	2. Natsu et Kakashi

ATTENTION: Scène TRÈS suggestive! Ce n'est pas une fic classée M pour rien ! Don't like? Don't Read !

**Chapitre 1 Natsu et Kakashi**

_(6 ans plus tôt...)_

Kakashi était étendu sur le dos, entièrement nu, les yeux mis-clos, ne produisant d'autres bruits que sa respiration hachurée et quelques soupirs de temps à autre. Il admirait la déesse au dessus de lui, ses seins nus et ronds rebondissant à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle avait le dos arqué, la gorge offerte, la bouche entre-ouverte.

Elle était sublime.

De ses mains rugueuses de soldat, il caressait délicatement la peau douce de ses hanches, remontait au creux de ses reins, chatouillait le nombril. Elle souriait. Il jubilait. Comment avait-il fait pour posséder une telle créature ?

Natsu avait toujours été là, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Elle avait été élève à l'Académie puis promue _gennin_, _chuunin _et finalement _jounin_, tout ça en même temps que lui. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle vers l'âge de 15 ans mais ils n'étaient devenus un couple officiel qu'un ans plus tard. Puis, 4 ans plus tard, ils étaient toujours ensemble, plus amoureux que jamais.

Elle avait été sa bouée de sauvetage, durant toute ces années. C'était la seule personne qui arrivait à le consoler lorsqu'il perdait un être cher. Lorsqu'il était forcé de porter ce foutu masque....

Pour le clan Hatake, porter le masque signifie porter le deuil. C'était une tradition datant de plusieurs génération et, bien que Kakashi restait vraisemblablement le seul représentant de ce clan toujours en vie, il se sentait obligé de respecter cette tradition, lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

Il se souvenait et se souviendrait toujours de la première fois qu'il eût à porter le masque. Il n'avait alors que 5 ans. Son père, le Croc-blanc de Konoha, avait fait irruption dans sa chambre d'enfant, le bas du visage dissimulé derrière un épais tissu noir.

Le petit Kakashi avait alors su que les souffrances de sa chère mère avaient pris fin.

Les larmes aux yeux, Kakashi observa le masque noir de deuil que son père lui mit entre les mains.

"Met ceci, Kakashi." dit l'homme d'un ton neutre. "Un Hatake n'expose pas son chagrin aux regards des autres. Souviens-t-en."

Puis, après avoir aidé le petit garçon à attacher le masque, Hatake Sakumo quitta la place, laissant son fils à sa peine et à ses sanglots.

Pendant près de 3 semaines, Kakashi avait été forcé de porter le masque de deuil chaque fois qu'il paraissait en public. Les gens le regardait comme on regarde un animal abattu; avec pitié et compassion. Il avait détesté l'expérience. La mort de sa mère devenant encore plus difficile avec tous ces gens aux regards empreints de tristesse et qui le ramenaient sans cesse à son deuil. Il avait retiré le masque en même temps que son père, car un Hatake choisi le moment où il se sent prêt à accepter le départ de l'être cher. Cela pouvait prendre 2 jours, 3 semaines, 20 ans....

Puis, peu après son 10ième anniversaire, le Croc-blanc de Konoha s'éteignit après s'être transpercé de son propre sabre. Kakashi fut en état de choc pendant un très long moment, ne prononçant jamais un mot, le regard vide. Mais Natsu avait été là pour lui. Étant tous deux des enfants, elle n'avait été capable de lui dire que de simple paroles de réconfort, des phrases enfantines sans aucune inspiration mais il avait senti que la peine que la petite éprouvait pour lui était véritablement sincère. Elle avait pris sa main dans la sienne et étaient restés silencieux à regarder la pierre tombale où le nom d'Hatake Sakumo avait été fraîchement ajouté. Le désespoir de Kakashi avait diminué un petit peu. Il ne se sentait plus si seul au monde.

4 ans et demi plus tard, ce fut Obito. Minato-sensei le rejoignit peu après. Enfin, 2 ans plus tard, Rin disparut à son tour. Kakashi se sentait en train de craquer. La douleur, la peine, la solitude, la culpabilité le rongeait sans répit. À 16 ans, il était déjà au bord de la dépression. Le masque qu'il avait l'impression de porter éternellement le démangeait à en devenir fou. Il avait envie de l'arracher de son visage avant de partir se jeter du haut de la falaise qui bordait Konoha. Mais il s'évada de cette idée dans un effort surhumain et marcha tel un automate vers la seule personne qu'il avait encore. La seule personne qui souffrait autant que lui de voir ces camarades tomber les uns après les autres.

Elle lui avait ouvert la fenêtre de sa chambre, l'avait guidé jusqu'à son lit puis l'avait étendu tout contre elle en lui caressant les cheveux, le laissant pleurer à sa guise. C'est ce soir-là qu'ils firent l'amour pour la première fois. Ça avait été doux, lent et triste.

Kakashi fut arraché de ses pensées par un visage faussement insulté venu se poster à 3 centimètre du sien.

"Serais-je en train de vous ennuyer, Hatake-san ?"

Il sourit, arrogant.

"Du tout. Je songeais simplement à tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble."

Elle fit une moue irrésistible.

" Que dirais-tu d'arrêter de songer et de participer un peu plus ?"

" Je préfère m'abstenir. Tu pourrais tomber évanouie..."

" Ah ! Je dirais que tu te surestimes grandement, Hatake!"

"Vraiment?"

Il la retourna rapidement sur le dos, recouvrant chaque centimètre de sa peau de son corps en ébullition. Elle rit, joueuse, tandis qu'il commença à remuer les hanches d'un bon rythme. Il guida la main le long de sa jambe pour aller saisir son petit pied blanc.

"Alors pourquoi as-tu les orteils tout repliés ?" dit-il en souriant.

" La ferme..." répondit-elle, le visage soudainement redevenu sérieux, les yeux fermés. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée.

C'était ce moment qu'il préférait, ce moment où il la trouvait tout simplement magnifique.

Bien des femmes ignorent ce qu'un brin de confiance en elles peu faire à l'esprit imaginatif d'un homme. L'instant où Kakashi avait su qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver plus sensuelle et attirante que Natsu était au moment où, complètement nue et exposée à la lumière du jour, elle lui avait sourit d'un sourire qui l'avait presque projeté en dehors du lit. Un sourire qui signifiait carrément " Je suis nue devant toi, offerte et superbe. Tu ne connais pas ta chance, mon vieux !" Natsu savait ce qu'elle valait, comme toutes les femmes devraient le savoir. Une femme moche pouvait paraître hyper attirante pour son amant si elle était capable d'obtenir ce sourire, cette confiance.

Kakashi avait trouvé la perle rare. Une femme splendide qui sourit en pleine lumière !

Il gémit une dernière fois avant de s'écrouler sur elle, haletant. Le coeur de Natsu battait la chamade et elle lui caressa les cheveux paresseusement. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Kakashi demande, enthousiaste :

"Alors ? Tu crois que ça a marché, cette fois?"

Natsu rit en continuant ses caresses.

" J'en sais rien, Kash ! Je ne suis pas voyante !"

"J'en peux plus d'attendre!"

Il se mit à embrasser son ventre plat avec frénésie, la chatouillant de ses lèvres rapides.

"Ça va arriver. T'inquiète pas !" dit-elle, le visage rayonnant.

Kakashi cessa de l'embrasser et leva les yeux vers elle, le menton posé sur son estomac.

"... On recommence?"

"Arrrr ! Pas question !"

" Pourquoi pas?"

" Parce que je n'en peux plus, Kakashi ! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire depuis 2 semaines! Je suis surprise de tenir encore sur mes jambes."

La moue boudeuse de Kakashi se tordit légèrement en sourire victorieux. Rien ne faisait plus gonfler son égo que de se savoir capable de satisfaire cette déesse.

" Si tu continues à ce rythme" reprit-elle "Je suis certaine que tu finiras par casser ton jouet."

"Mon pénis va très bien. Merci de t'en inquiéter."

"Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Je compte encore l'utiliser pour une bonne cinquantaine d'années!"

Elle l'embrassa sur le nez et fit mine de commencer à s'endormir.

C'était vrai qu'il abusait un peu des bonnes choses. Mais la fin justifie les moyens! Kakashi s'était rendu compte qu'essayer de tomber enceinte était l'activité de couple la plus amusante qu'ils pratiquaient depuis le début de leur relation. Depuis qu'elle avait cessé de prendre ses contraceptifs deux semaines plus tôt, chaque situation s'avérait un bon prétexte pour "y travailler"... un bain, une douche, une sieste en après-midi, un film en fin de soirée. Il l'a réclamait n'importe où, n'importe quand et de n'importe quelle manière. Et elle participait avec un enthousiasme non feint.

Il l'a sentit remuer un peu sous lui.

"Kash?"

"Hnnn?"

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? Ce qu'on est en train de faire ?"

"Non..."

Elle baissa les yeux vers son visage, surprise. Il était tout sourire et lumineux.

" Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux le faire tout de suite, pendant qu'on est jeune et stupide ! Avant de devenir vieux et sage et de se rendre compte que ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée!"

Le visage de Kakashi, toujours posé sur le ventre de Natsu, rebondit sous l'effet de son éclat de rire.

"Ouais... tu as sans doute raison." dit-elle.

Il repoussa doucement les quelques mèches de cheveux noirs qui s'étaient égarés sur le visage parfait de son amante et planta son regard noir dans le sien, si clair.

"Tu sais pourquoi je suis si impatient ?"

Kakashi saisit sa main minuscule dans sa grande main d'homme.

"Oui. Mais redis-le moi quand même. J'aime bien l'entendre." répondit Natsu.

Il l'embrassa au creux de la paume

"Parce que cette petite chose sera à moitié toi, et à moitié moi. Et quand elle sera née, on en fera une personne adorable et un ninja légendaire, comme mon père."

"Et comme toi..." ajouta-t-elle, consciente de son effet. Cette phrase mettait Kakashi aussi mal à l'aise qu'heureux.

Il se releva sur les coudes pour un dernier baiser puis repris sa place initiale, prêt à s'endormir.

S'endormir au seul endroit qui lui convienne vraiment: Tout contre cette femme.

Kami, qu'il en était fou !

Il grogna une dernière fois de bien-être.

"Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, demain matin !"

* * *

_J'aime bien ce chapitre, j'en suis assez fière... Et vous, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Laissez moi vos Reviews svp ! Merci!_

_Moonsonata_


	3. Le Départ

**Chapitre 2 Le Départ**

Kakashi ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Il était si rare pour lui de se réveiller aussi délicatement. Ses instincts de ninja le poussait à toujours dormir d'un seul oeil et de se réveiller en sursaut au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement. Lorsqu'il était à son appartement, comme ce matin-là, le sommeil était tout de même un peu plus réparateur que lorsqu'il était allongé en pleine forêt lors d'une mission périlleuse. Il ne s'était éveillé qu'une seule fois quand Natsu s'était levée du lit pour aller aux toilettes comme à presque toute les nuits. Les femmes étaient-elles toutes comme ça?

Il grogna en étirant les muscles de ses bras et de son dos en gardant les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas la résidence la plus chic et la plus impressionnante de Konoha, loin de là. Natsu et Kakashi étaient des guerriers, après tout, constamment en dehors de la ville pour des semaines, même des mois. Il s'imaginait mal en train de faire des travaux de rénovations ou des plans déco. Natsu, aussi féminine quelle était, restait elle même un soldat n'ayant pas de temps à perdre avec des rideaux s'accordant aux couleurs du sofa ou des fougères en plastique. Mais les quelques visiteurs qu'ils recevaient de temps en temps dans son humble demeure se devait d'admettre que Kakashi possédait la plus belle vue sur la ville. Le jardin de madame Tanaka, sa voisine, fleurissait chaque printemps juste devant sa fenêtre, émerveillant Natsu qui avait toujours eu un faible pour les cerisiers en fleurs et les nombreuses plantes exotiques que possédait la vieille jardinière. Plus bas, une petite rue coquette où passait des élèves à bicyclette où à pied, chantant souvent l'hymne de l'Académie où un quelconque chant guerrier, probablement entendu de leur père ninja. Enfin, s'élevant majestueusement derrière la ville, la falaise où avait été sculptés les visages sereins de ses plus grands protecteurs. Kakashi souriait en voyant Sandaime, qu'il appréciait beaucoup, et Minato-sensei, son ancien professeur qui avait perdu la vie lors du combat contre K_yuubi_.

.... Où était Naruto, à présent?

"Kakashi !"

Kakashi tourna instantanément la tête vers la porte découvrant son compagnon _jounin_, Asuma. Celui-ci semblait extrêmement énervé mais il prit tout de même le temps de rougir en s'apercevant que son frère d'armes n'était pas seul dans son lit.

" Oups... désolé !"

" Asuma ! Merde ! On frappe avant d'entrer !" s'écria Kakashi en jetant précipitemment un draps par dessus le corps nu de Natsu. Celle-ci se réveillait tranquillement, clignant des yeux, perplexe. Pour une ninja, elle avait le sommeil extrêmement lourd, ce qui pouvait nuire au bon déroulement de sa mission, mais aussi à sa sécurité. Lorsque Kakashi était en mission avec elle, il se faisait un devoir de rester alerte pour deux, ne dormant pratiquement jamais. Mais s'il advenait que la jeune fille devait partir avec un autre partenaire, Kakashi devait avouer qu'il se rongeait les sangs jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit revenue saine et sauve. Natsu était une excellente _kunoichi_, cela il ne pouvait le nier. Mais depuis un certain temps, c'était plus fort que lui. Son instinct de mâle protecteur, sans doute. Il passait peut-être un peu trop de temps avec Pakkun et les autres chiens...

Asuma reprit la parole après avoir tourné le dos et fermé les yeux.

"Je m'excuse ! J'avais oublié que vous viviez ensemble, tous les deux..."

"C'est bon, ça va..." marmonna Kakashi en tâtonnant près du lit pour trouver le mince kimono de soie qu'avait porté Natsu (pendant quelques secondes) le soir précédent. Il le tendit à son amante qui l'enfila rapidement, soudainement alarmée. "Dis moi simplement ce que tu es venu faire ici à cette heure ?"

"C'est Sandaime qui m'envoit." répondit Asuma, toujours de dos au couple. " Il a dit qu'il avait une mission de la plus haute importance à vous communiquez... à vous deux, en fait. Je m'attendais à devoir traverser la ville pour trouver Natsu-chan mais il semble que... enfin, bon..."

Kakashi soupira ne l'écoutant plus. Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux ou pas à l'idée de recevoir cette mission. C'était des sentiments contradictoires qui l'avaient suivis tout au long de sa carrière. Même adolescent, il se sentait toujours excité et apeuré à l'idée de se mettre en danger une nouvelle fois pour la sécurité de sa ville. Il se rassurait en se disant que cela était certainement le lot de tous les ninjas depuis le tout début.

" D'acord, Asuma." dit Natsu de sa voix posée. " Dit-lui que nous arrivons dans quelques minutes."

"Reçu 5 sur 5, Natsu-chan. Je lui dis donc que vous arriverez dans quelques heures !"

Asuma quitta en riant. Ce n'était pas un secret d'État que la fâcheuse manie du couple d'arriver toujours royalement en retard et ce, même devant des personnages importants comme l'Hokage de Konoha !

Et effectivement, environ 2 heures et demi plus tard, Kakashi et Natsu s'inclinaient respectueusement devant leur supérieur qui les toisa avec agacement.

"Lorsque je parle de mission de la plus haute importance, Kakashi, Natsu, il s'agit d'une mission qui ne peut pas attendre éternellement."

Natsu lança un regard noir à Kakashi qui eut un sourire d'excuse. C'était toujours de sa faute. Depuis qu'il avait hérité de l'oeil d'Obito, il semblait qu'il avait également hérité de sa mauvaise organisation du temps et aussi de sa capacité à inventer des excuses bidons de dernière minute.

"Pardon, Hokage-sama." dit-il, piteux. "Cela ne se reproduira plus."

"Mouais... enfin." répondit celui-ci, septique.

Le vieil homme commença alors à expliquer le déroulement d'une mission d'accompagnement. Kakashi roula discrètement les yeux. Il détestait ce genre de contrat. Trop de politesses, pas assez d'action. Généralement, les gens qu'il devait escorter s'avéraient être des gens de la haute société, princesses, princes, politiciens etc. Bref, des aristocrates coincés et ennuyeux. La majeur partie du temps, Kakashi se devait de faire la conversation à des fillettes pourries gâtées où à des vieillards séniles et paranoiaques qui demandaient des _Jounins_ d'expérience pour les escorter même si personne ne leur voulait le moindre mal. Et d'après ce que Hokage-sama semblait expliquer, cette mission-ci ne faisait pas exception. Il devrait accompagner la fille de 13 ans d'un bourgeois du pays de la foudre et qui était un très proche ami de l'Hokage. C'était ça, de la _plus haute importance_ ?

Hokage-sama s'interrompit dans ses explications.

"Ne fais pas cette tête là, Kakashi ! Tu n'auras même pas à rencontrer la jeune fille. J'ai déjà décidé que tu irais directement au pays de la foudre rencontrer son père qui a, dit-on, des informations ultra-importantes et urgentes à me communiquer pendant que Natsu se chargera de lui ramener sa fille. Elle obtient de meilleurs commentaires que toi pour les missions d'accompagnement."

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, soudainement contrarié.

"Et avec qui partira-t-elle, Hokage-sama?" demanda-t-il.

Il sentit le regard oblique que lui lança Natsu sur sa nuque. Elle ne devait pas apprécier du tout qu'il se mêle d'une mission qui lui avait été confié.

"Eh bien, commença l'Hokage, même si il s'agit d'une mission très importante puisqu'il s'agit de la fille d'un ami très cher à mon coeur, je ne crois pas que la traversée du pays soit d'un quelconque danger. Enfin, rien à l'épreuve d'une _jounin_ d'expérience telle que Natsu. Elle devrait bien s'en tirer toute seule. De toute façon, tous les autres ont déjà été assignés à d'autres contrats et un _gennin_ serait plus un boulet qu'autre chose..."

Kakashi plongea les mains dans ses poches, la mâchoire légèrement tendue. Le vieillard inclina la tête, confus.

"Y a-t-il un problème, Kakashi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui." ajouta Natsu, la voix venimeuse. " Y a-t-il un problème, Kakashi?"

Kakashi croisa le regard de Natsu. Ses bras étaient croisés et si elle avait des poignards à la place des yeux, il serait déjà en train de baigner dans son sang. Elle n'était pas contente du tout....

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Non, Hokage-sama. Tout va bien."

"Bien !" dit ce dernier, totalement aveugle à la dispute silencieuse qui avait lieu juste devant lui. " Alors, allez vous préparer, tous les deux, et je vous communique les derniers détails avant votre départ."

Kakashi et Natsu s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Il la suivait avec appréhension, bien conscient que cette fois-ci, il allait y goûter. En effet, à peine eurent-ils mis les pieds dehors qu'elle le saisit à l'avant-bras, le poussa contre un mur et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Tu le faisais encore !" dit-elle furieuse et ignorant les passants qui s'arrêtaient brièvement pour les observer.

"De quoi tu parles ? Je faisais seulement...ouf!" il fut interrompu par un poing minuscule s'enfonçant dans son estomac dans un faible coup de poing. Elle avait l'habitude de faire ça, c'était souvent pour plaisanter et cela ne lui faisait jamais vraiment mal mais le prenait toujours au dépourvu.

"Me couver ! Kakashi ! Tu sais que je ne supportes pas qu'on essais de me protéger! Je suis une _Kunoichi_ ! Et une excellente _Kunoichi_ ! Hokage-sama le dit lui même ! Alors cesses de me voir comme une petite chose vulnérable, veux-tu?"

Une petite chose vulnérable? Jamais il n'oserait s'imaginer une telle chose. Natsu était la meilleure! Il le savait bien. C'était seulement... C'était seulement qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle soit en danger. Il avait déjà tant perdu.

"Kash... tu te souviens quand on avait 15 ans, ce que je t'ai dis lorsque nous sommes partis en mission ensemble, pour la première fois?"

"Oui..." dit-il sans avoir besoin de réfléchir."Tu m'as dit que si j'essayais d'être galant et de te protéger d'une quelconque manière, tu allais me frapper si fort que j'en vomirais mes sourcils."

Étrangement, c'est lors de cette conversation qu'il tomba amoureux d'elle. Sa force de caractère et son orgueil lui avait plu.

"Exactement. Et je ne fais pas de menaces en l'air, alors gare à toi la prochaine fois que je te surprend à jouer à la mère-poule !"

Après une longue expiration, elle croisa de nouveau ses bras sur sa poitrine, s'adoucissant un peu.

"Je ne te comprend pas, Kash. Tu n'aurais jamais demandé un partenaire pour Anko ou Kurenai, si elles avaient été à ma place."

"Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Anko ou Kurenai." répondit-il du tac au tac. Sa vulnérabilité la prit totalement au dépourvu. Et la fit fondre comme toujours.

" Je déteste que tu sortes des trucs comme ça quand je suis fâchée contre toi..." dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui et en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser. Il la serra contre lui, se contre-foutant de toutes les personnes qui pouvaient les voir dans un moment si intime. Elle encercla sa taille de ses bras et murmura:

"Tout ira bien."

Il soupira en l'enlaçant plus étroitement.

"....ouais."

* * *

_Petit lexique (suite)_

_**Kyuubi** : Le démon à 9 queues scellé dans le corps de Naruto (voir manga original)_

_**Sandaime**: Le 3e Hokage de la ville de Konoha_

_**Hokage**: Le plus puissant ninja de la ville de Konoha. C'est lui qui dirige les opérations de tous les ninjas._

_**Kunoichi**: Ninja de sexe féminin_

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Je reçois toujours vos commentaires avec grand plaisir !_

_x-x-x_

_Moonsonata_


	4. Pressentiment

**Chapitre 3 L'Attaque**

_(2 semaines plus tard)_

Le soleil brillait en ce début d'automne comme s'il voulait rattraper tous ces jours d'été où les nuages l'avaient dissimulé. La chaleur était anormale pour la saison et elle faisait reluire le crâne à moitié chauve de l'homme accroupi devant le mémorial en pierre grise. D'un geste las, il passa un mouchoir malpropre sur son front qui s'étendait jusque derrière sa tête et, agrippant ses outils de sculpteur, se mit immédiatement au travail. L'homme, environ dans la soixantaine passé, avait gravé la plupart des noms sur cette pierre, année après année, ne se formalisant pas du fait qu'il s'agissait d'êtres qui avaient déjà été et qui n'étaient plus. Qui avaient déjà été aimés et qui l'étaient toujours. On lui avait dit de graver le nom. Il graverait le nom. Il se ferait payer. C'était un job comme un autre.

Le vieillard n'avait pas remarqué qu'un jeune homme d'à peu près 20 ans, les cheveux d'argent en bataille et le visage masqué l'observait avec attention, perché sur un arbre derrière lui. Kakashi semblait obnubilé par les gouttes de sueur qui se formaient sur le crâne chauve du graveur. Il voulait éviter à tout prix de fixer son regard sur ses mains minces et veineuses, sur ce qu'elles étaient en train d'accomplir. Sur le nom qu'il était en train de graver sur la pierre lisse contenant déjà les noms de trop de compagnons.

Kakashi ferma les paupières et, se laissant doucement tomber vers l'arrière, vint appuyer sa tête sur le tronc rugueux du chêne dans lequel il était installé.

* * *

_(Flahsback)_

_"Quelque chose vous tourmente, Kakashi-san?"_

_Kakashi tourna son oeil visible vers Teuchi, le gérant du Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Une semaine entière s'était écoulée depuis qu'Hokage-sama leur avait confié chacun une mission à Natsu et lui. Celle de Kakashi n'ayant pas été très longue et rigoureuse, il était revenu à Konoha après seulement 3 jours de voyage, les informations confidentielles en mains. À présent, il s'ennuyait ferme au village, tournant en rond entre l'entraînement, le ramen et _Icha Icha: Paradise_, qu'il pouvait lire seulement lorsque Natsu était absente..._

_Des vacances d'un ennui mortel, ça fait du bien à un homme une fois de temps à autre. Il avait bien apprécié la première journée. La deuxième aussi. Mais à la troisième, il devait s'avouer qu'il commençait déjà à se faire du soucis. Natsu étaient partie depuis 5 jours ce qui, sans être véritablement alarmant, donnait à se poser des questions. Bien sûr, il s'était avéré que la mission d'accompagnement dont Natsu avait hérité ne concernait pas seulement la fillette de 13 ans, mais aussi plusieurs domestiques qui la suivaient partout, deux chevaux qui tiraient une énorme charrette sans compter les animaux domestiques que la petite bourgeoise traînait toujours avec elle. Pas de doute, en voyage, elle aimait son petit confort. Et cela compliquait grandement la tâche du ninja qui devait l'escorter._

_Mais tout de même.... 5 jours ?_

_"Avez-vous déjà eu un mauvais pressentiment, Teuchi-san?" demanda Kakashi._

_Le cuisinier se gratta la nuque en faisant mine de réfléchir._

_"Si ! Souvent ! Lorsque je laisse Ayame seule en cuisine !"_

_Kakashi retourna à son bol de ramen sans rien ajouter. Le gérant ne semblait pas saisir la gravité de cette conversation. Au bout de quelques minutes, ayant perdu l'appétit, il laissa un généreux pourboire au chef qui s'inclina avec gratitude et le jeune _jounin_ quitta la place._

_L'air était frais. C'était une soirée de fin d'été comme Kakashi les appréciaient tant. Il aurait voulu que Natsu soit rentrée pour pouvoir en profiter pleinement avec elle. Il n'était pas du genre romantique-bonbon, mais rien ne lui plaisait plus au monde que passer une soirée étendu devant la télé, un café bouillant dans les mains et Natsu allongée tout contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas rêver moment plus délicieux._

_Soudain, le vacarme d'une grande agitation le fit sursauter. Il y avait des cris humains et des hennissements de chevaux affolés. Utilisant sa rapidité légendaire, Kakashi se rua sans hésiter vers la source du bruit. Ce qu'il vit lui retourna l'estomac._

_De bons samaritains couraient dans tous les sens, jetant des sceaux remplis d'eau sur une charrette enflammée. Des ninjas déjà sur place s'occupaient d'en sortir les morts et les blessés. Une femme hurla en voyant la tête d'un homme décapité rouler jusqu'à elle. Un autre avait tant de poignards dans le corps qu'il ressemblait à un hérisson grotesque et sanglant. Une _Kunoichi _médicale faisait le bouche-à-bouche à une pré-adolescente qui avait le visage couvert de suie et les membres brûlés._

_Kakashi reconnaissait la charrette, les domestiques et la fillette. La terreur se déversa sur lui comme une chaudière d'eau glacée. Il croyait que jamais il ne pourrait survivre à une telle panique, une telle angoisse. Pourtant, ses jambes le portèrent d'elles-même, le propulsèrent vers la terrible scène devant lui. Contrevenant à son devoir de ninja, Kakashi ignora royalement les blessés et les villageois qui tentaient désespérément d'éteindre l'ncendie. _

_"NATSU !" hurla-t-il pour couvrir les cris, les gémissements et le craquement incessant des flammes qui dévoraient la charrette."NATSU!"_

_Elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était nulle part._

_Kakashi vit alors un homme visiblement en état de choc avancé mais relativement bien portant, assis au pied d'un mur, tremblant de tous ses membres. Kakashi se précipita sur lui, le saisit par les épaules et le secoua légèrement._

_"Que s'est-il passé !?"_

_L'homme tremblait toujours violemment et ne répondis que par un gargouillis inintelligible. Kakashi le secoua à nouveau avec plus de vigueur._

_"Répondez !"_

_Le malheureux leva les yeux vers le ninja aux cheveux d'argent, dégluti difficilement et bégaya:_

_" Des _jounins_ ennemis... Pays de la Pluie...."_

_Le coeur de Kakashi se serra à nouveau, lui donnant la nausée._

_"N'avons pas... passé... frontière... Capturés."_

_"Mais pourquoi? POURQUOI?!" hurla Kakashi._

_" Informations secrètes...Konoha...Pays de la Foudre... ils croyaient... que nous....Capturés...Pas mangé... pas bu... 4 jours...."_

_" Et la Kunoichi qui était avec vous, que lui est-il arrivé?!"_

_"... ne voulait pas...dire... ne voulait... pas..."_

_"NE VOULAIT PAS QUOI?!"_

_Kakashi n'était plus lui même. Ce n'était pas son genre de harceler ce pauvre homme terrorisé. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Natsu. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant précis. La serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin du monde._

_"Ne voulait pas...Dire... que... pas elle... pas elle... informations...Torturée...Ces sau-sau-sau-SAUVAGES !"_

_Pour un instant, le temps s'arrêta pour Kakashi. Avait-il bien compris ? Les assaillants avaient-ils réellement torturé Natsu car ils pensaient qu'elle détenait les informations confidentielles qui circulaient entre Konoha et le pays de la Foudre ? Natsu savait que Kakashi était celui qui avait pour tâche de ramener ces informations. Avait-elle refusé de dire qu'elle n'était pas le messager pour éviter que ces _jounins _ennemis__ se mettent à chercher ailleurs ? Pour éviter qu'ils tombent sur Kakashi...?_

_Avait-elle essayé de le couvrir ?_

(Tu m'as dit que si j'essayais d'être galant et de te protéger d'une quelconque manière, tu allais me frapper si fort que j'en vomirais mes sourcils.)

_Natsu...._

_"Où est-elle?" demanda Kakashi, la voix brisée._

_"Ils nous ont renvoyés...Incendié...abattus..." dit l'homme, reprenant légèrement contenance. " Comme avertissement...pour... Konoha"_

_"Mais la _Kunoichi_ ?! Qu'en ont-ils fait ?!"_

_L'homme planta son regard dans celui de Kakashi. _

_"...Toujours là-bas."_

_

* * *

_

À suivre...

(R&R svp !)

Moonsonata

PS: C'est vraiment pas évident de relater des événements en utilisant un personnage en état de choc ! hahaha ! J'espère que c'était tout de même facile à suivre pour vous! Sinon, envoyez moi un commentaire et j'essaierai de rendre tout ça un peu plus clair. MERCI !


	5. Le Jeu

**Chapitre 4 Le Jeu...**

_Flas__hback (suite)_

_"Asuma ! Genma ! Kurenai ! Suivez-moi!"_

_Les trois _jounins, _qui étaient arrivé à la rescousse des pauvres blessés, entendirent l__e ton de la voix de Kakashi et surent que l'heure n'était pas à discuter. Ils laissèrent les victimes aux bons soins de leurs collègues ninjas et rattrapèrent leur jeune ami qui s'enfonçait déjà en pleine forêt._

_" Que se passe-t-il, Kakashi ?!" demanda précipitement Kurenai tout en évitant les lianes et les branches sur son chemin._

_"Natsu était responsable de ces gens. Ce sont des ninjas du pays de la pluie qui les ont attaqués. Ils soupçonnaient Natsu d'être le messager entre Konoha et le pays de la Foudre et selon un des blessés, elle serait toujours à leur merci... Il faut aller la sauver !"_

_"Kakashi, attend un instant!" s'écria Asuma._

_Le groupe s'arrêta et Asuma continua:_

_"Tu ne peux pas te précipiter ainsi dans la gueule du loup ! Si ça se trouve, il s'agit de très puissant soldats, ou alors ils sont très nombreux. Il vaudrait mieux rentrer et s'organiser un peu, tu ne crois pas ?"_

_Genma et Kurenai approuvèrent vivement d'un signe de tête mais Kakashi ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille._

_" Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on la laisse entre les mains d'hommes suffisamment barbares pour être capable de foutre le feu à une charrette avec une bonne demi-douzaine de civils à l'intérieur ? On a pas de temps à perdre, Asuma ! "_

_Kakashi avait déjà vécu cette scène auparavant mais cette fois, il savait qu'il se trouvait du bon côté. Il agissait comme Obito l'aurait encouragé à agir._

Obito... _songea Kakashi._ Je vais te rendre fier de moi !

_Genma s'approcha de son compagnon aux cheveux d'argent._

_"Écoute, vieux, je crois qu'Asuma a raison. Tu te laisses emporter par tes émotions et tu ne te rends pas forcément compte que..."_

_"Je me laisses emporter par mes émotions ?!" s'écria Kakashi avec colère, créant un mouvement de recul de la part de Genma. Il était véritablement hors de lui. Qui étaient-ils pour le juger ? Qui étaient-ils pour lui faire la leçon ? Ils n'avaient pas perdu ce qu'il avait perdu. Ils n'avaient pas souffert ce qu'il avait souffert. Il n'y avait rien en jeu pour eux. RIEN ! Tandis que pour lui... Sa vie entière était en jeu. Sa stabilité émotionnelle. Son équilibre. S'il la perdait.... S'il était déjà trop tard...._

_Kakashi secoua la tête, en chassa les idées noires. _

_"Faites ce que vous voulez..." dit-il en leur tournant le dos. "Moi, j'y vais. Point final."_

_"Kakashi !" dit alors Kurenai désirant probablement faire sa part. "Tu ne sais même pas où ils sont !"_

_"L'homme avec qui j'ai parlé a dit qu'ils avaient été détenus durant 4 jours avant d'être relâchés. La mission ayant commencé 5 jours plus tôt, cela veux dire qu'une seule journée s'est écoulé avant leur capture. Il est donc impossible qu'ils aient eu le temps de franchir la frontière du pays. Ils ne doivent pas être bien loins..."_

_" Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'ils n'ont pas amené Natsu ailleurs ?"_

_"Elle est toujours dans la jungle."_

_"Comment le sais-tu?"_

_Kakashi se détourna de leurs regards et déclara avant de décoller comme une fusée:_

_"...Je le sens, c'est tout."_

_Il courait à en perdre haleine, les sens aux aguets, tentant de sentir ne serait-ce qu'une infime émission de _chakra _provenant de Natsu. Il remarqua alors que ses trois amis le suivaient sans dire un mot et Kakashi sourit. Il était heureux de ne pas être seul, mais aussi d'avoir poussé des gens à agir en écoutant leur coeur, comme Obito l'y avait poussé autrefois. Au bout d'un moment, Genma déclara:_

_"Toujours aucun signe d'elle?"_

_"Elle doit forcément être quelque part dans ce secteur !"_

_"Kakashi!" s'exclama Kurenai. " Je sens la présence d'un groupe de personnes à 9 heure ! "_

_" Allons voir !" répondit-il en tournant à 90 degrés vers la gauche. Effectivement, il y avait là un campement puisqu'il arrivait à sentir l'odeur de la cendre, des braises. Il percevait aussi le parfum de fer rouillé franchement désagréable du sang et celui de la sueur d'au moins 2 hommes. Le nez entraîné de Kakashi remarqua également un parfum plus subtil, plus fruité et qui lui amenait de douces images à l'esprit; Ses draps, le matin. Un sourire éclatant. De longs cheveux noirs qui filaient entre ses doigts. De petites mains délicates voyageant sur les fines cicatrices de son dos..._

_Natsu était bien là. Il l'avait retrouvé !_

_Les 4 _jounins_ firent iruption dans le campement, semant la panique chez l'ennemi. Les trois hommes, parés de leurs armes et de leur équipement aux couleurs du pays de la Pluie, les attaquèrent sans ménagement tout en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la jungle._

_"Genma ! Asuma! Occupez-vous d'eux pendant que Kurenai et moi allons chercher Natsu!" ordonna Kakashi._

_"Avec grand plaisir !" déclarèrent les deux hommes, s'emparant de leur _katana_ et filant à la poursuite des trois ninjas ennemis._

_"Natsu !" crièrent Kakashi et Kurenai à l'unisson tout en fouillant les quelques tentes assez spacieuses qui composaient le campement. "Natsuuuu !"_

_Kakashi en était à fouiller le périmètre lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa soeur d'armes l'appeler d'une voix aigue. Il se précipita vers la tente où Kurenai se trouvait et resta figé sur place._

_Natsu étaient allongée sur le dos, la tête posée sur les genoux de Kurenai dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Stupidement, la première chose que remarqua Kakashi fut ses cheveux à présent coupés très courts. Puis, ce fut le sang. Le sang partout sur son visage, sur son corps. Du sang écarlate et superficiel au sang bourgogne provenant de blessures extrêmement profondes au niveau des hanches. Un petite quantité avait également coagulé entre ses cils et aux coins de ses lèvres fendues. Il pouvait voir les entailles sur ses membres et sa gorge mis à nus. Pour la seconde fois dans la même journée, le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Kakashi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive un faible mouvement au niveau de la poitrine de Natsu. Elle respirait encore._

_Il se jeta sur ses genoux devant le corps mutilé de son amante et saisit délicatement son visage entre ses mains. _

_"Tu es là." souffla-t-il, des trémolos dans sa voix. "Tu es toujours là !"_

_Il la vit ouvrir péniblement ses beaux yeux clairs. C'était tout ce qui restait d'elle telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue._

_"K...Kash..."_

_"Chhhhhh..." dit-il sentant lui-même les larmes bouillantes lui monter aux yeux. "C'est terminé. Nous sommes là. Nous sommes venus te chercher!"_

_Kurenai frotta énergiquement ses deux mains ensemble, concentrant son énergie en un _juustu_ de guérison puis les guida vers les plaies ouvertes des flancs de Natsu qui gémit comme un enfant. Kakashi dut faire appel à tout son "self-control" pour ne pas gémir, lui aussi. Il posa tendrement son front sur celui de la jeune fille._

_"Pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas dit que tu n'étais au courant de rien ?" soupira-t-il. " Des ninjas de leur niveau aurait su que tu disais la vérité! Ils t'auraient sûrement laissé partir..."_

_"J'avais peur...pour toi. Je savais que si je leur disais que... je n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça... ils iraient trouver le véritable messager... Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger." articula-t-elle avec difficulté._

_"C'était idiot, Natsu !" Il s'éloigna légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux. " Tu as fait exactement ce que tu m'as toujours interdit de faire ! Tu as essayé de me couver ! Si c'était Genma qui avait été le messager, tu..."_

_"Je ne suis pas... amoureuse de Genma." le coupa-t-elle en souriant faiblement._

_Kakashi plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils s'étaient bien pris à leur propre jeu. Kakashi compris alors qu'ils auraient du accepter ce fait inévitable dès le tout début : ils étaient obligés de s'entre-protéger, de s'entre-aider. Parce que c'était ce que devait faire deux personnes qui s'aimaient. Ce n'était pas une question de faiblesse ou d'un manque de confiance. C'était ainsi, un point c'est tout. Elle avait été obligée de faire ce qu'elle avait fait comme il avait été obligé d'exiger un partenaire pour elle, devant Hokage-sama une semaine plus tôt. Ravalant ses larmes, Kakashi lui rendit son sourire en caressant sa joue meurtrie. La jeune femme fut alors prise par une crise de toux sanglante qui alarma grandement son amant. Après s'être calmée, elle gémit à nouveau en reniflant._

_"Kash... ramène moi à la maison. S'il te plaît..." supplia-t-elle._

_Une nouvelle quinte de toux la prit et elle grimaça. Kakashi ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre._

_"Ça suffit, Kakashi." trancha Kurenai en plein travail de guérison. " Tu ne dois plus la faire parler."_

_Des bruits d'explosion et les cris de frustration d'Asuma parvinrent aux oreilles fines de Kakashi._

_"Je dois aller leur donner un coup de main. Je te ramènerai ensuite chez nous, okay? Je te le promet." dit-il avant d'embrasser la joue de Natsu. Il se releva et ajouta en s'adressant à Kurenai. " Je te la confie, Kurenai. Occupe toi bien d'elle, d'accord ?"_

_La Kunoichi approuva d'un signe de tête et il quitta la tente._

_En se dirigeant vers le champ de bataille, Kakashi sentit toutes les émotions qui l'avaient habité depuis la découverte de Natsu le quitter graduellement laissant la place à une furie telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu. Pour la première fois, il allait se diriger vers un ennemi avec le désir de tuer. Cela, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il avait déjà enlevé la vie, certes, lors de mission assassinat où pour sauver sa propre peau. La mort d'un ennemi ne l'empêchait plus de dormir depuis longtemps. Mais alors qu'il se rapprochait des hommes qui avaient mis Natsu dans cet état, il se surpris pour la première fois de sa vie à fantasmer sur le petit craquement sec que produit une nuque brisée. Il jubilait à l'idée de l'entendre, de le produire. Il pouvait presque sentir la tête de son ennemi entre ses mains, ses cheveux sales entre ses doigts. Ça le démangeait d'exécuter ce petit mouvement meurtrier. Généralement, son adversaire n'avait même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant de basculer dans l'autre-monde._

_Deux des trois ennemis étaient déjà à terre et Genma se battaient en corps à corps avec le dernier lorsque Kakashi arriva. _

_"Avez-vous trouvé Natsu ?" demanda Asuma qui avait été blessé à la hanche et qui observait le combat appuyé sur un arbre. _

_"Oui. Elle est mal en point mais elle est toujours en vie."_

_Asuma soupira de soulagement avant de rediriger son attention vers son frère d'armes en difficulté. Genma reçut alors un magistral coup de genoux en plein dans l'estomac qui le projeta au moins 10 mètres vers l'arrière, entre Kakashi et Asuma. Il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche en jurant puis remarqua que son compagnon avait fini par les rejoindre._

_"Kakashi ! Fais attention. Je ne sais pas d'où il sort mais il sait se battre. Ils ont déjà eu Asuma et je sens mon énergie me quitter peu à peu. Mais maintenant que tu es là, toi et moi allons pouvoir s'en débarrasser les doigts dans le nez !"_

_Kakashi sourit avant de poser une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de Genma._

_"Repose-toi, mon ami." dit-il. "Je te suis déjà reconnaissant de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. À présent je vais m'occuper de lui. Seul."_

_Asuma et Genma ouvrirent de grands yeux._

_"Mais Kakashi..." commença Genma. "C'est bon, je peux me battre. Je ne suis pas blessé. Et, crois-moi, tu auras besoin de mon aide contre lui !"_

_Le sourire de Kakashi s'agrandit._

_" Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir."_

_Genma sembla confus un instant, puis abandonna l'idée de le faire changer d'avis._

_"O..okay... Mais fais attention !"_

_Kakashi lui envoya un signe nonchalant de la main puis fit quelques pas en avant pour montrer à son adversaire qu'il prenait le relais. Ce dernier, arrogant, eut un sourire méprisant avant de foncer droit sur lui, sabre levé._

_ Le sourire de Kakashi avait disparut._

_"Amène-toi...." murmura-t-il. "Que je t'_éclate_!"_

_(...)_

_Kakashi contempla le cadavre du ninja du pays de la Pluie, le visage sans expression. Il lui avait fallu plus de temps que prévu et plus d'artifices. Finalement, _chidori_ avait eu raison de son adversaire comme lors de la plupart de ses duels. Asuma et Genma observaient leur jeune ami, la mâchoire touchant presque le sol._

_"Wouahou ! Kakashi !" dit Genma, admiratif._

_"Quoi?"_

_"Comment ça, quoi?" continua son compagnon. "Je ne t'ai jamais vu te battre comme ça ! Tu l'as carrément DES-CEN-DU ! Hahahahaha !"_

_Kakashi lui sourit mollement, toujours sur l'adrénaline de son dernier meurtre.  
_

_"...Mouais... je me suis peut-être laissé un peu emporter..."_

_Asuma resta silencieux, ne trouvant pas la nouvelle attitude de son ami aussi amusante que Genma. Plus mature, Asuma avait vu la rage, la noirceur dans l'oeil de Kakashi et son plaisir évident à l'idée de tuer le malfaiteur. Ce n'était pas l'attitude d'un ninja en bonne forme... Il préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire à propos du combat et s'exclama:_

_"Bien ! Allons chercher Natsu-chan et rentrons à la maison!"_

_"Roger!"_

_Les 3 hommes partirent en direction du campement et Kakashi leur indiqua la tente dans laquelle se trouvaient leurs soeurs d'armes. Kakashi y entra. Jeta un coup d'oeil._

_Le temps lui jouait décidement de drôles de tours, ce jour là._

_Kurenai avait attiré Natsu vers elle et l'avait installée sur ces genoux, la berçant comme un nourrisson. La jeune femme était tellement frêle qu'elle aurait pu facilement passer pour un enfant. Kakashi s'approcha lentement, hésitant. Kurenai leva les yeux vers lui. Elle avait le visage trempé de larmes et elle laissait les sanglots la posséder sans aucune retenue. _

_"Je suis tellement désolée, Kakashi..." dit-elle avant de recommencer à pleurer éperdument._

_Il comprit._

_Kakashi se laissa tomber près d'elles, la tête vide et le coeur glacé. Il arracha le corps sans vie de Natsu de la poigne de fer de Kurenai. _

_La gorge déjà froide de la femme qu'il avait aimé étouffa son hurlement._

_(Fin du flashback)_

_

* * *

_

Ouf..... chapitre extrêmement difficile à écrire ! Le résultat final me laisse un peu de glace mais j'espère qu'il est meilleur que je ne le pense... Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?? Reviews, reviews ! lollll

On se voit au prochain chapitre ! non non, ce n'est pas terminé !!!

Moonsonata


	6. Shukumei

**Chapitre 5 ****_Shukumei_**

Kakashi ouvrit les yeux en réalisant que le pic-pic de l'outil du vieux graveur avait finalement cessé. Il entendit ce dernier souffler sur son travail pour déloger la poussière qui s'était infiltré dans les crevasses. Il passa de nouveau le mouchoir miteux sur son crâne chauve et luisant puis se redressa en même temps que le jeune ninja derrière lui. Kakashi s'approchait lentement du mémorial, croisant sur son chemin le vieillard qui s'inclina avec respect devant le _jounin_. Kakashi leva mollement la main sans lui adresser un regard puis, lorsqu'il fut enfin seul, s'agenouilla devant le mémorial et passa lentement ses doigts sur les quelques caractères qui avaient été fraîchement ajoutés.

_Izumi Natsu_

Sa Natsu était morte. Elle était partie en même temps que l'été.

Kakashi contempla longuement les symboles avant de lever les yeux vers l'ensemble de noms qui étaient gravés là, sur ce mémorial. Il connaissait la majeur partie de ces gens. Plusieurs avaient même été extrêmement proches de lui. Pour Kakashi, cette pierre plate ressemblait plus à un album de famille qu'à un mémorial. C'en était ridicule.

Il leva la main et caressa le nom de chaque personne qu'il avait aimé. D'abord, sa mère dont le visage lui échappait de plus en plus au fil des années. Puis Hatake Sakumo, le Croc-Blanc de Konoha, son père, dont il avait finalement accepté les erreurs passées. Uchiha Obito qui l'avait amené à être en paix avec le souvenir de son père et qui lui avait tant appris et tant donné. Minato-sensei, l'homme le plus juste et le plus puissant que Kakashi ait jamais rencontré. Par respect pour lui, Kakashi eut une pensée pour son épouse, Uzumaki Kushina, qui mourut peu de temps après la naissance de leur fils unique. Le jeune Jounin n'avait encore jamais eut le privilège de rencontrer ce petit garçon exceptionnel.

Il sourit tristement en réalisant que le nom de Rin était gravé tout près de celui de Natsu, à sa droite. Les deux filles s'étaient toujours bien entendu malgré leur caractère aux antipodes. Rin avait été une adolescente délicate et sensible, très près de ses émotions contrairement à Natsu dont la personnalité avaient toujours correspondu à celle de Kakashi. Distante avec les étranger, elle pouvait même paraître froide, mais elle ouvrait son coeur facilement aux quelques élus qu'elle considérait comme ses amis. Kakashi se redressa lentement.

"Je vous laisse, les filles. Veillez bien l'une sur l'autre." dit-il en regardant les prénoms des deux femmes de sa vie côte à côte. Puis il leur tourna le dos et revint tranquillement sur ses pas, traversant Konoha pour se rendre il ne savait trop où.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher.

En marchant au coeur du village, il se sentit redevenir l'enfant de 5 ans qui venait de perdre sa mère et qui exhibait son deuil en masquant le bas de son visage. Les gens regardaient le masque avec la même compassion, la même pitié que 15 ans plus tôt.

"Un Hatake n'expose pas son chagrin aux regards des autres, hein papa ?" songea Kakashi. C'était tellement idiot. La masque de deuil produisait exactement l'effet contraire que celui recherché. Lorsque Kakashi portait le masque, il se sentait vulnérable. Il avait l'impression que le monde entier pouvait plonger dans sa tête et observer sa souffrance à sa guise. Il avait l'impression d'exposer son désespoir en pleine lumière.

_La femme qui sourit en pleine lumière..._

Un noeud lourd et amer lui enserra la gorge et des flammes lui picotèrent le coin des yeux.

Pourquoi ne retirerait-il pas le masque ? Quel mal cela pouvait-il bien faire ? Aucun Hatake n'était là pour s'en formaliser. Il n'aurait plus ainsi à supporter les regards piteux de ces gens qu'il connaissait à peine, sinon pas du tout. Il n'aurait plus l'impression d'être constamment sur une scène, nu et hurlant sa douleur devant la totalité de Konoha. Ce masque ne dissimulait rien, rien du tout.

Il rendait encore plus visible l'évidence de son deuil, la laideur de sa tristesse.

Il porta soudain ses mains à son visage, ses doigts s'insérèrent entre le tissu sombre et sa peau brûlante. Il pouvait le faire. Il_ allait_ le faire. Ce n'était pas compliqué. Un simple mouvement vers le bas et il serait délivré de ce fardeau, de ce numéro de cirque grotesque, de cette tradition idiote que plus personne ne respectait.... Ses doigts descendirent légèrement, exposant le bout de son nez à qui voulait bien le voir, puis ils s'arrêtèrent.

Kakashi figea. Il n'en était pas capable. En songeant à enlever le masque, il se rappela de ce que cette action signifiait et il n'était pas prêt à accepter le départ de Natsu. C'était encore trop tôt.

Il avait l'impression que s'il enlevait le masque, il trahirait son souvenir, la trahirait elle et tout ce qu'elle avait représenté dans sa vie.

Kakashi soupira longuement et replaça le bout de tissu comme il se devait. Il avait été exposé trop tôt à cette mascarade, dompté en quelque sorte. Ignorant les regards des passants, il décida qu'il était temps de rendre visite à Hokage-sama pour éventuellement partir en mission. Il avait grandement besoin de se changer les idées.

Il pénétra dans la résidence de Sandaime qui bourdonnait comme une ruche, remplie de ninjas et de _Kunoichis_ au boulot. Il enfonça profondément les mains dans ses poches et marcha tranquillement, se demandant où pouvait se trouver Hokage-sama.

Il passa devant les laboratoires où le corps de Natsu était probablement allongé sur une table. Il se souvenait vaguement d'Asuma et d'Etsuko, une _Kunoichi_ médicale, qui étaient venus frapper à la porte de son appartement 2 jours plus tôt. Natsu n'ayant plus aucune famille proche, Hokage-sama avait déterminé que Kakashi serait responsable de toutes les décisions la concernant, incluant la permission d'effectuer une autopsie. Asuma déclara qu'il était bien possible que les meurtriers aient utilisé une nouvelle sorte de substance pour tirer les vers du nez de Natsu. Ils espéraient donc obtenir la bénédiction de Kakashi pour pouvoir faire quelques tests en laboratoires et peut-être faire une nouvelle découverte.

"Faites comme il vous plaira..." avait vaguement répondu Kakashi en leur claquant la porte au nez et en retournant au lit. Ils l'avaient dérangé dans l'étape la plus difficile de son deuil, celle où il restait cloîtré chez lui, lumières éteintes et rideaux tirés, à ne songer à rien d'autre qu'aux instants passés où Natsu vivait toujours. Où elle était toujours avec lui.

Une dispute attira alors l'attention du jeune ninja qui fit quelques pas à reculons pour trouver Asuma et Etsuko au beau milieu du couloir. Ils semblaient tous les deux très agités.

"... Alors vous voulez qu'on fasse comme si de rien n'était ?" s'écria Etsuko "Je n'arrive pas à vous comprendre, Asuma-san ! Comment voulez-vous que je puisse un jour le regarder dans les yeux si...?"

"Etsuko-san." trancha Asuma d'un ton ferme, bien déterminé à lui faire comprendre son point de vue. "Je connais Kakashi bien mieux que vous et croyez-moi, si on le lui dis : _il - va - craquer _! "

Etsuko allait répondre quelque chose mais rougit soudainement, les yeux ronds en apercevant Kakashi qui les observait.

"Kakashi !" s'écria Asuma, faussement enthousiaste. "Alors, tu vas mieux ?"

"Aussi bien que je puis l'être dans les circonstances..."

"Bien, bien...!"

Il y avait un véritable malaise dans sa voix, Kakashi le sentait. Celui-ci avait l'esprit complètement opaque mais il trouva tout de même le moyen de s'adresser au couple.

"Alors, qu'essayez-vous de me cacher ainsi, tous les deux? " demanda-t-il, son unique oeil visible entièrement terne.

Asuma resta silencieux un moment, cherchant les mots juste pour s'adresser à son fragile compagnon. Etsuko n'osait rien dire et tentait de se faire toute petite derrière son collègue.

"Écoute, Kakashi..." commença prudemment Asuma. "Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu..."

"Elle était enceinte, c'est ça?" le coupa Kakashi, toujours aussi neutre.

Les deux légistes sursautèrent. Etsuko pinça les lèvres et Asuma, lui, les entre-ouvrit, tentant d'en faire sortir quelque chose mais ignorant totalement quoi. Il y eut un long silence que Kakashi interpréta comme une affirmation.

"Okay." répondit-il simplement en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il entendit Asuma l'appeler par son prénom mais il l'ignora. Il sortit de la bâtisse, s'éloigna des rues et du béton. S'enfonça dans la végétation. Il marchait de plus en plus vite. Il montait de plus en plus haut. Des branches lui fouettaient le visage et le vent glacé du début de soirée d'automne lui mordait la peau. Il grimpait toujours de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin au sommet de la falaise. La ville s'étendait à ses pieds et, d'une voix désespérée de colère et fatiguée de chagrin, il hurla vers le ciel:

"C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINIIIII?!?!"

Les nuages teintés de rose dans le coucher du soleil restèrent muet. Mais Kakashi en avait encore beaucoup à dire.

"QU'EST-CE QUE TU VAS ME PRENDRE, MAINTENANT, HEIN?!?! J'AI PLUS RIENNNNNNN !!!!!!"

Kakashi saisit sa tête entre ses mains. Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser, de tomber en ruines, en poussières. Les morceaux de son coeur en miettes venaient d'être éparpillés à un point tel qu'il ne pourrait jamais les recoller ensemble. Il était à bout.

Il hurlait à la vie, à Dieu, au destin.

À la Fatalité

_Shukumei_.

On lui avait prit ses parents. On lui avait prit son maître et ses amis. On lui avait prit l'amour de sa vie. On lui avait prit son bébé.

Kakashi émit un bruit étranglé venant du plus profond de son être avant de commencer à déboutonner sa veste.

"J'AI PLUS QUE CES VÊTEMENTS, SUR MON DOS!!! TU LES VEUX ??!! TIENS ! JE TE LES DONNE !!!!"

D'un geste rageur, il se libéra du précieux vêtement qu'il avait reçu en cadeau le jour où il avait été promu au rang de _Jounin_. Prenant son élan, il le lança dans le vide et l'observa tomber lentement malgré les nombreux outils qui étaient restés dans les poches. Il hurla une dernière fois avant de s'arrêter, haletant, plié en deux. Kakashi resta immobile à regarder les quelques lumières faiblardes que les villageois commençaient lentement à allumer pour la nuit.

"Je sais ce que tu veux..." dit-il avant de s'asseoir lentement en haut de la falaise, laissant ses pieds suspendus dans le vide.

Il resta immobile et silencieux durant un moment qui lui sembla autant une éternité que quelques centièmes de secondes. La lune était haute dans le ciel, à présent, et ce dernier avait perdu ses filaments orangés pour laisser la place à l'obscurité bleutée d'une nuit de septembre. L'abysse attirait Kakashi comme un aimant et la brise fraîche le poussait dans le dos, l'amenait à faire ce qu'il avait déjà planifié de faire, 4 ans plus tôt.

Le jeune homme eut un rire amer.

"Ça te ferais trop plaisir, avoue."

Il ferma son oeil découvert et respira profondément. Les derniers grillons de la saison commençaient déjà à chanter pour accueillir les premières étoiles. Le visage de Genma apparut derrière les paupières closes de Kakashi. Puis celui de Kurenai. Puis celui d'Asuma. Gai. Sandaime. Teuchi et Ayame. Anko.

Ils étaient toujours là.

"Je ne les laisserai pas tomber." murmura-t-il.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel à présent recouvert d'étoiles.

"Tu m'entends ?!" cria-t-il, le regard féroce. "C'est pas terminé !"

Il se releva courageusement et partit sans un regard vers l'arrière, écoutant les faibles bruits de la nuit répondre à sa dernière provocation.

* * *

_Voilà ! Ça faisait longtemps que ça me démangeait d'écrire ce chapitre ! hehehe j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié !_

_Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre à cette fic. On se revoit donc pour la grande finale ^_^_

_Moonsonata_


	7. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Genma s'interrompit, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de whisky. Ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte de fraise trop mûre et ses paupières semblaient à présent trop lourdes à soulever.

"C'est ça, toute l'histoire...." déclara-t-il de sa voix pâteuse. "Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein?"

Sakura ne répondit rien, secouée. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'où elle était prête à croire son supérieur dans son récit. Jusqu'à quel point y avait-il de la vérité dans les propos de cet homme qui avait clairement exagéré sur l'alcool, ce soir-là ? Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers le joyeux groupe qui discutait toujours, un peu plus loin devant elle. Shikamaru et son père s'était joint à eux tout comme Ino et Sai qui se trouvaient peut-être un peu trop près l'un de l'autre. Elle vit Yamato se diriger vers eux avec enthousiasme et le cercle s'agrandit à nouveau. Elle entendit le rire tonitruant de Naruto et celui suraiguë d'Ino. Elle vit le sourire sincère de Kakashi se refléter dans ses yeux.

Son sensei avait-il réellement vécu un tel drame ? L'homme qu'elle voyait s'amuser devant elle était-il vraiment la carcasse d'un adolescent qui avait tout perdu, tout enduré, tout souffert ?

Se sentant nauséeuse, Sakura prit congé de Genma qui l'ignora royalement et se dirgea vers l'extérieur pour prendre un peu d'air frais. Quelques ninjas se trouvaient déjà là, probablement pour fuir l'ambiance un peu surchargée de la fête qui battait son plein, à l'intérieur. Sakura resta quelques instants debout, immobile, puis elle se mit à avancer, tranquillement, sans se presser. Elle savait parfaitement où elle allait.

Le petit sentier était très agréable à marcher. Tranquille et clair malgré l'heure tardive. Elle voyait qu'il était entretenu avec beaucoup de rigueur puisqu'aucune branche ni brindille ne venait gêner sa promenade. Sakura s'en voulait de n'avoir presque jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit. Elle aurait souvent dû. Cela lui aurait peut-être ouvert les yeux.

Elle vit finalement ce qu'elle cherchait. Le mémorial se tenait là, serein et silencieux dans le clair de lune. Elle s'approcha tranquillement et vint s'asseoir juste devant la large pierre plate gardant un silence respectueux pour tous les héros dont les noms avaient été gravés dans l'immortalité. Elle trouva les quelques noms dont elle avait déjà entendu parler et, à la droite de Rin, elle le vit bel et bien. Le nom de la personne dont Genma-senpai lui avait raconté l'histoire à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Izumi Natsu. La femme aux magnifiques yeux clairs dont son maître avait été profondément amoureux.

"Tout va bien, Sakura?"

La jeune fille sursauta et regarda par dessus son épaule. Kakashi se tenait derrière elle, les sourcils froncés, inquiet.

"Tu étais toute pâle avant de quitter la fête... serais-tu malade ?"

Il s'approcha et s'accroupit près d'elle. Il écarta les quelques mèches rebelles du front de son élève et y posa délicatement le dos de sa main, vérifiant sa température.

Sakura aurait pu fondre en larmes de tant de gentillesse. Mais au lieu de cela, elle lui sourit en secouant la tête.

"Je vais bien, Kakashi-sensei, ne vous inquiétez pas."

"Oui?...bon."

Son maître laissa tomber sa main puis s'installa à ses côtés, une jambe tendue, l'autre repliée et les deux bras tendus derrière lui, supportant son poids. Son visage prit une expression tranquille.

"Vous gardez toujours un oeil sur nous, n'est-ce pas _sensei_ ?" ajouta Sakura pour le taquiner gentiment.

"S'inquiéter pour ses élèves, c'est le boulot de tout bon professeur, non ? Même si un jour l'un d'entre vous devient Hokage, vous n'arriverez pas à m'empêcher de me ronger les sangs pour vous !"

Ils rirent tous les deux avant de tomber dans un silence confortable. Elle n'était jamais gêné avec lui. Elle se sentait libre et en sécurité lorsque Kakashi étaient aux alentours. Elle le voyait qui observait le mémorial, une émotion indéchiffrable dans son oeil visible.

"Et puis, " ajouta-t-il. "Vous m'êtes très précieux, Naruto et toi."

Il tourna son visage vers elle. Il souriait avec tant de sincérité et de bonté que Sakura ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle détourna le regard rapidement, ne voulant pas briser ce beau moment, mais Kakashi avait déjà remarqué le changement d'état de la jeune fille.

"Sakura..." fit-il doucement, restant à une distance respectueuse. "Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état?"

Elle renifla, incertaine et plongea son regard vert dans celui, sombre et de nouveau inquiet, de son _sensei_. Elle avait peur de mettre Kakashi en colère s'il devait apprendre qu'elle était au courant de la tragédie qu'il avait vécu. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'embarrasser mais en même temps, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle avait envie de savoir. Qu'elle _devait_ savoir.

Essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main, elle décida de s'avancer sur ce terrain dangereux.

"Kakashi-sensei..." dit-elle d'une voix brisée. "Lorsque Pain vous a rendu la vie...S'il-vous-plaît... Dites-moi que vous êtes heureux d'être revenu parmi nous. Dites-moi que vous _vouliez_ revenir! Je vous en prie... Je ne supporte pas de douter de vous..."

L'oeil de Kakashi n'exprimait plus rien d'autre qu'une entière confusion.

"Mais de quoi parles-tu, Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

Sakura ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer le mémorial d'un regard intense, laissant le grand ninja suivre son regard. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne où elle voulait en venir sans avoir à affronter la tâche pénible de lui expliquer avec des mots. Kakashi était plus sensible et plus compréhensif que voulait bien le croire la plupart des gens. Elle savait qu'il comprendrait. Et elle ne fut pas déçue.

"Ah... je vois." fit finalement son maître au bout d'un moment.

Elle vit les longs doigts de Kakashi se poser sur la pierre froide, caressant doucement le nom de Natsu.

"C'est donc ça, l'histoire que te racontais Genma et que tu écoutais avec tant de sérieux, tout à l'heure."

Kakashi s'était remis à sourire, mais elle était certaine d'y percevoir une petite note de tristesse, un léger froncement de sourcil.

"...Sakura, je peux te parler franchement ? "

Elle approuva sans hésitation, toute ouïe. Kakashi prit une longue inspiration avant de commencer.

"Durant mon adolescence," dit-il " j'ai subit plusieurs épreuves qui m'ont laissé une énorme quantité de cicatrices. Après la mort de Rin, que j'avais juré de protéger, j'ai eut mon lot de souffrance et de culpabilité. Je ne me sentais plus capable de supporter ce poids sur mes épaules et ce masque sur mon visage. Et je dois t'avouer que ce jour-là, il m'est bien passé par la tête d'en finir."

Sakura resta muette, ne voulant pas l'interrompre dans sa lancée.

"Toutefois, j'ai réussi à surmonter cette dure épreuve, surtout grâce à Natsu qui était toujours à mes côtés dans ces moments difficiles. Enfin... le fait est que cette grave dépression s'atténua peu à peu et que ces idées sont devenues au fil des ans, de désagréables souvenirs un peu flous. Mais alors, lorsque j'avais 20 ans, ce fut au tour de Natsu de s'en aller pour de bon. Et j'ignore si Genma est entré dans les détails avec toi, mais disons que ce jour-là, j'ai perdu beaucoup plus que la femme de ma vie..."

_Il parle de l'enfant que Natsu attendait... _songea Sakura qui hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête, compatissante. Kakashi leva les yeux vers le ciel et désigna le sommet de la falaise qui bordait Konoha, avec les visages des 5 Hokages qui semblaient veiller sur la ville endormie.

"Je me souviens avoir couru de toutes mes forces, sans jamais m'arrêter ni même penser à ce que j'étais en train de faire, jusqu'au sommet de la falaise. Ce que j'y ai fait en arrivant ? Je ne pourrais pas dire... J'étais tellement à bout, presque au bord de la folie ! J'ai dût laisser sortir toutes ces émotions enfouies, je suppose... bref, tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de m'être assis, au bout d'un moment, et d'avoir réfléchi. Réfléchi pendant des heures. Ça a été un moment clé dans ma vie puisque c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé deux choses."

"Deux choses ?"

"Ouep !" Kakashi sourit en regardant son visage intrigué. "Premièrement, j'ai réalisé que l'existence que je menais était celle que j'avais choisie. Celle qu'Asuma, Kurenai, Genma, Gai et tous les autres ont choisie. Même toi, Sakura."

Sakura semblait perplexe.

"Nous ne sommes pas des marchands." poursuivit Kakashi. "Nous ne sommes pas des aristocrates ou des politiciens et je ne suis même pas sûr que l'on puisse nous qualifier d'hommes... Nous sommes des ninjas. Des guerriers qui ont accepté de donner leur vie pour leur pays. Des guerriers qui doivent tôt ou tard voir mourir leurs frères et soeurs d'armes. C'est inévitable. Tes amis, Ino, Shikamaru et Chouji ont déjà vécu l'expérience avec leur maître, Asuma, et crois-moi, il n'y a rien de plus déstabilisant pour un jeune ninja que de perdre son guide. Mais ils se sont relevés et se sont battus. Ils ont vengés Asuma et ils sont sortis plus forts de cette épreuve, plus solides. Et plus unis aussi. Ce qui m'amène à ma seconde réalisation...

Je me suis souvent rebellé contre l'absurdité de la vie, de _ma_ vie. Constamment en deuil d'un être cher, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je me trompais sur ce point. La vie n'est pas absurde et elle n'est pas cruelle. La preuve: à chacune des pertes difficiles que j'ai dût subir, le destin m'envoyait de nouvelles personnes avec qui tisser des liens. Pas pour remplacer celle que je venais de perdre, mais pour m'aider à sortir de la douleur. Pour rendre mon existence de ninja plus facile. C'est ainsi qu'après la mort de mon père, Natsu est entrée dans ma vie. Après la mort d'Obito, je me suis rapproché de Rin avec qui je n'avais eut que très peu de contact auparavant. Mes amis _jounins_, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Gai et Genma m'ont aidé à me retrouver après la disparition de Minato-sensei, tout comme celle de Natsu. On m'a envoyé en mission où j'ai pu rencontrer des gens extraordinaires au quatre coins du globe. Et au bout de quelques années, ont m'a donné la responsabilité de m'occuper de 3 jeunes recrues qui m'ont beaucoup apporté, à leur tour. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ?"

Sakura approuva vigoureusement. Le sourire de Kakashi s'agrandit, mais il conservait cette petite lueur de tristesse au fond de ses yeux.

"Ce soir-là, au sommet de la falaise, j'ai enfin réalisé que, si je désirais m'en sortir, je devais cesser de pleurer ce qui m'avait été enlevé et, à la place, me tourner vers ce que la vie m'avait offert et ce qu'elle m'offre à chaque jour qui passe. Il faut accepter de voir partir l'été pour pouvoir admirer les couleurs de l'automne _(N\A: Je suis assez fière de cette phrase puisque le prénom "Natsu" signifie "été", en japonais!)_, tu ne crois pas ?"

Sakura hocha la tête à nouveau.

"J'ai donc décidé de me battre. Pour faire honneur à tous ces ninjas talentueux qui m'observent de là-haut, j'ai juré de devenir plus fort afin de protéger tous ceux qui me restaient, ces cadeaux précieux que le destin m'avait envoyé. Tout en gardant en tête le doux souvenir des gens que j'ai aimé et dont j'ai dû être séparé...."

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Sakura arrachait machinalement quelques brins d'herbe à ses pieds.

"Pourquoi garder le masque, alors?" fit-elle soudainement.

"Ça?" dit Kakashi en posant la main sur sa mâchoire. "Et Bien... Disons que c'est ma manière à moi pour me souvenir. La simple sensation du tissu m'encourage à aller plus loin et à devenir plus fort. Un ninja légendaire, comme mon père ! Et de plus, j'ai tellement porté ce masque qu'à présent, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait... un peu partie de moi."

Kakashi regardait le sol, lui aussi. Il ne souriait plus et semblait songeur.

"Alors pour te répondre, Sakura, je te jure que pas un seul instant je n'ai regretté d'être en vie. Pas une seule seconde. Je _devais_ revenir et me battre. Pour Naruto. Pour Sasuke. Pour toi et pour tous les autres. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber."

Sakura plongea son regard dans le sien et senti la sincérité, l'authenticité de chacun des mots qu'avait prononcés Kakashi. Une douce chaleur envahit le coeur de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

Elle lui sourit. Il lui sourit. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment à regarder le mémorial.

Le soleil se levait paresseusement lorsqu'ils décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher et ils traversèrent ensemble le petit sentier de terre pour rentrer chacun à la maison.

Les premières feuilles de l'automne commençaient à tomber.

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est terminé !... sniff..._

_J'espère que cette fic vous a plu. En tout les cas, ce fut un véritable plaisir de l'écrire. D'ailleurs, je trouve extrêmement difficile d'y mettre un terme alors je prévois écrire bientôt un chapitre BONUS! Envoyez moi vos suggestions (Y a-t-il une dimension de l'histoire sur laquelle vous voulez en savoir plus?)!_

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire pour m'encourager à poursuivre. Ce fut très apprécié !_

_x-x-x_

_Moonsonata_


End file.
